Sōsaku Yawarakai/Former Powers
Zanpakutō Kanzadatō (神座打倒, lit. "overthrow of god's seat") is the name of Sōsaku's zanpakutō. In it's sealed state, it is shaped like a double-edged yoroi tōshi. The design is very sober, possessing no decorations at all except for a purple shrine cord wrapped around the base of the blade, called shimenawa. Kanzadatō is commonly not seen on Sōsaku's person, as he keeps it strapped to his leg underneath his clothing, commonly letting the katana he caries around pose as his zanpakutō. *' :' Kanzadatō's release command is Manifest (明らかにする, akiraka ni suru), although Sōsaku is just as well capable of releasing it in silence, to preserve an element of surprise. There are no physical changes to the zanpakutō, nor is there any change in Sōsaku's spiritual pattern, allowing the release to be bypassed completely unnoticed by an opponent. However, a very keen view could discern a minuscule change in the structure, namely the engraving of an Ouroboros around the base of the blade, within the wood of the hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: It was long believed that Sōsaku's zanpakutō was an illusion-type, capable of shifting his appearance to the perfect likening of another. However, this was later proven to be just a severely advanced form of kidō casting, once again rendering Sōsaku's soul blade's powers in the unknown. What it's core ability actually entails is still vague, due Sōsaku's lying and manipulative nature, but it is said to be able to instill "chaos" on everything around it. :*'Genshi Kyomō' (原始虚妄, Primordial Lie); Upon it's immediate release, Kanzadatō creates an "aura of chaos" within Sōsaku's spiritual range, going unnoticed by the opponent. This gives the ability to disturb any kind of "order", "pattern" or "harmony" near Sōsaku, affecting both animate and inanimate objects. Victims may experience clumsiness, troubles focusing, slight disturbances of the senses and more rapid tiredness, as the rate of the heart and breathing pattern are being messed up. This also applies to spiritual effects, such as Kidō or zanpakutō abilities, where the bonds connecting their particles may fluctuate and weaken, causing weaker abilities to even fall apart as they approach Sōsaku, and stronger ones to be reduced in effectiveness and accuracy. Non-projectile attacks seem to stagger and sometimes fail in completing their tasks, even those that normally render spiritual abilities ineffective. Objects surrounding Sōsaku may start to slightly break down the closer they stand to him and the longer they reside in his presence. This technique is a passive one, and a highly effective one too for that matter, as not even the most well-trained opponents or strongest of attacks can escape the "chaos" within the area. The passiveness of the technique generally negates a direct link to Sōsaku's zanpakutō. :**'Kashijiko Kyomō' (課し自己虚妄, Self-Imposed Lie); A technique that reverses the principles of Genshi Kyomō, where the chaotic effects are applied on Sōsaku's own body. Because he is familiar with the blade, however, this does provide slightly different effects. Kanzadatō ensures an inimitable unbalance within Sōsaku's motions and body functions, at such a rate anyone without the "chaotic mindset" of his would go crazy. These irregularities are so complex not even the most adept of movement- or mind-readers can keep up with Sōsaku's actions, giving him a valuable defense against both of the latter. The abnormal patterns of his vital organs do limit the use of this technique. Sōsaku can use this technique on a secondary basis, allowing him to still use the other powers of Kanzadatō's shikai. :*'Hitsuzen Kyomō' (必然虚妄, Inevitable Lie); Kanzadatō's blade is charmed with an incoherent spiritual flow, inducing immediate chaos on every victim it cuts except for Sōsaku himself. The chaotic effects are far stronger than during Genshi Kyomō, as a single cut to an opponent may be enough to completely render the affected limb unusable, disturbing the blood flow and nerve-brain connection within the said limb. When an object is hit, it's structure may start to topple or even completely collapse depending on it's sturdiness, or may become unreliable for utilization, turning it's effects against the user. When a spiritual attack or defense is cut by Kanzadatō, it will generally disperse into the reishi-enriched atmosphere, as the spiritual structure of bindings that connect the separate spiritrons becomes severed. Due the rather short range of Kanzadatō's blade, this technique does have a considerable drawback. :*'Suijaku Kyomō' (垂迹虚妄, Form Lie; lit. "lie of a manifested form"); The final technique within Kanzadatō's Shikai, and practically the preamble to it's Bankai. The chaotic influences of Kanzadatō's Genshi Kyomō causes the reishi particles directly surrounding the blade to mutate drastically. They are exposed to such a level of chaos that they become "solitary existences", standing apart from the rest of their surrounding dimension and negating even the focal laws of nature exposed on them. One of these is the law of conservation of energy, as the particles begin to condense infinitely while continually generating new mass and energy of their own, in a way becoming "super-spiritrons". This mutation develops in such quantities that it is no longer logical to call the fragments "energy", considering they actually develop some sort of consciousness on their own. These particles answer only to the call of their creator, Kanzadatō and by extension Sōsaku. The influence that these particles send off is truly excruciating, and more than enough to incapacitate weaker bystanders, in a similar sense to a overbearing presence of reiatsu. The particles appear as miniature suns, orbiting Sōsaku's body, but can be launched as projectiles, causing enormous explosions in the process. However, doing so eats away at Kanzadatō's shrine cord, and when the cord is fully disintegrated Sōsaku is forced to seal his sword for an unstated period. *' :' Aitashoshin Kanzadatō (空いた所信神座打倒, "god's seat is overthrown by his own empty beliefs"); Initiated through the use of Suijaku Kyomō, when the particles of "super-reishi" have condensed to a sufficient point, their initial blue glow will turn into a blinding white one as the orbs are drawn towards Kanzadatō and, upon contact, merge with it, causing the blade to glow up in a similar color. When all orbs have unified with the blade, an enormous shockwave is released from the zanpakutō, containing such a degree of chaos-inducing properties that all activities within a large perimeter are disturbed or even halted completely. The glowing light that once belonged to the orbs begins to seemingly "leak out" from Kanzadatō, spilling upon the landscape like paint and seemingly dissimulating any object within it's range, turning the surroundings into an endless white wasteland in the eyes of the opponent. When the conversion is completed, Sōsaku has shown to have taken on an attire similar to his zanpakutō's inner spirit, complete with two angel-like wings sprouting from his back. These wings are purely ornamental, and cannot be used for flight or similar purposes. Furthermore, Sōsaku wears a long white coat covering his whole body which, in combination with his whitened skin, hair and sword makes him appear as a blank being. Aitashoshin Kanzadatō's blade is something in between a katana and nōdachi, but possess no decorations or further additions. :Bankai Special Ability: Proceeding on the concept of "solitary existences" that was induced upon the spiritual particles in Suijaku Kyomō, Aitashoshin Kanzadatō has the ability to create a Formless Realm (無形道, Mūkeidō). As a "formless realm", it doesn't hold any physical presence within the cosmology it entails in and neither the beings residing in it have either shape or location, nor does the dimension itself, making it impossible for others to enter whom were not involved in the Bankai activation. Any conscious spiritual being trapped within Sōsaku's spiritual range upon the initiation of his Bankai is drawn into the realm, regardless of their amount of spiritual power or counter-efforts. Within this realm, there are four "Spheres" (球, Tama). The only way to escape the realm is to survive each one of them, this task becoming increasingly more difficult with every sphere passed. Should an opponent be able to live through all four "Spheres", Aitashoshin Kanzadatō's second Bankai is activated, which is said to contain the power of "true, primordial chaos". Sōsaku has rarely ascended to Bankai during his life, let alone actually made use of this mysterious stage. ::Physical Restriction: Something considered very uncommon for a Bankai, Aitashoshin Kanzadatō severely limits any of Sōsaku's physical attributes, to the point where an unseated officer could defeat him effortlessly where it not for the aura he emitted. Just like how speculated that had thrown away his spiritual power for physical strength during their final battle, Sōsaku exactly reverses this concept, instead throwing away all of his physical attributes for an unbelievable heightening in his spiritual energy, something qualified as his whole reishi body has to become accustomed to the mutated energy of Suijaku Kyomō. Sōsaku's body is incredibly frail in this state, to the point simple punches can break whole bones of his and put him in mortal danger. ::*'Mutated Energy:' In this state, Sōsaku's spiritual energy has been coalesced into a mutated "super-reiryoku", reflecting the "super-spiritrons" of the Suijaku Kyomō technique. Although this doesn't manifest as a visible aura like reiatsu, the presence it carries over is much, much stronger than any spiritual source to date. The sheer emanation is so overbearing it is capable burning the skin of opponents nearing to close, and it is near impossible to get a clear view on Sōsaku, one is almost compelled to avert his gaze, as if he were staring directly into the sun. Even though his physical prowess is restricted to a near zero, Sōsaku can melt away the skin of an opponent by merely touching it, as well as dissolving any other construct he nears to closely. Even though the aura is invisible, an outline of white light seems to mantle Sōsaku's body, making his appearance seem near angelic. Because the particles are self-sustaining and generate their own energy, Sōsaku has no limit on how much energy he can use, although he cannot contain a limitless amount within his own body. ::*' :' Sōsaku's reshaped spiritual energy also affects his kidō prowess, molting the spiritual particles of his spells into much sturdier constructs. His kidō attain an incredible density, denying almost any spiritual disruptor the possibility of ripping them apart. The general power, range and speed is also vastly increased, shown by the ability to penetrate a Danku barrier with the Sōren Sōkatsui spell, despite the former being able to hold up against spells ranging up to #89. Sōsaku's barriers, even when cast non-verbally, are almost impermeable, giving even the most skilled opponents a hard time fighting their way through. It seems that all spells conjured by Sōsaku are withe in coloration, regardless of their original composure. ::*' :' While it is said Sōsaku has thrown away all physical attributes for spiritual peers, he has found the ability to exceed his already-amazing speed by pushing down an immense amount of the mutated energy at the bottom of his feet. His speed is now mighty enough to create huge explosions of sound with every set-off, even cracking the air itself as he moves, resulting in enormous wind currents when he comes to a standing-still. He can dodge area-wide, high-speed attacks effortlessly, even if the said attack is launched from a connection with his body. However, his particularly frail body disallows the regular use of these speeds, as there is the probable danger that he would literally rip his own body apart with his motions. It is implied these movements are more akin to an instant form of teleportation than an actual speed enhancement. :*'Mosōhisōdama' (も想非想球, "sphere of neither perception nor non-perception"); In this sphere the formless beings have gone beyond mere perception, no longer defining particulars by their pre-set or contemplated marks. This is embodied in Mosōhisōdama's ability, which questions the truthfulness of perception and non-perception, despite it being the primary foothold for any living being. In this sphere, Sōsaku can attribute any power he wants to Aitashoshin Kanzadatō, even his opponent's own, as long as his opponent believes him. If an opponent has even the slightest bit of doubt concerning the techniques Sōsaku portrays, they will fade away and become unusable. However, the true catch lies within the fact that, should Sōsaku eventually reveal the true abilities of the sphere, and his opponent still doesn't believe him, he will be able to apply the aforementioned techniques regardless of the opinion of the opponent and their effects will persist until the end of his Bankai or the victim's death. Should the opponent realize that Sōsaku has finally spoken the truth, the technique will end and Sōsaku can either advance to the next sphere or end his Bankai. Sofia likens the technique to an absolute chaotic state of mind, where your spirit can no longer discern the barrier between truth and lies. :*'Nashikotama' (なし事球, "sphere lacking anything"); In this sphere formless beings dwell contemplating upon the thought that "there is no thing", a very subtle yet still actual form of perception. It is initiated by the revelation of the actual purpose of Aitashoshin Kanzadatō's blade form, as Sōsaku's weakened physique wouldn't allow for a definite blade strike without breaking his arm. Placing his thumbs at the base of the hilt, Sōsaku cleanly parts the sword in half, revealing it to be hollow inside. A black substance - neither liquid nor smoke - leaks out from the exposed insides as the blade dissipates, recoloring the vast white of the area into a peerless black. Whilst the previous realm questioned truth and lies, this realm questions reality and illusion. The darkness acts as a guide for any negative thoughts the victim has ever had, any desire they once felt to commit a sin. Sōsaku can bring fort manifestations of this darkness within his opponent's heart, which can be just about anything depending on the situation and the combatant. However, this realm focuses not-so-much on letting these manifestations function as warriors, instead they are summoned to generate mental damage and trauma. When they do assault, Sōsaku can chose to let them dissipate on touch as illusion or let them deal actual damage, the suspense of which can bring any opponent down to their knees - mentally, that is. By letting their own children fight against them and having the opponent cut them up, this technique is almost certain to qualify for long-persisting disorders on the opponents' part, showing Sōsaku's wickedness. :*'Mūgenshitama' (無限識球, "sphere of infinite consciousness"); In this sphere formless beings dwell meditating on their consciousness as infinitely pervasive and everlasting. The blackened ground from the previous sphere begins to burst, creating fissures around the combatants which render them on their own, small "island" of solid ground as the remaining floor is completely broken down and begins to rise, assembling itself in a giant sphere that floats hundreds of meters above the heads of Sōsaku and his opponent. When the entire dimension is broken down except for the "islands", the sphere sets itself alight with howling black flames, resembling a sun of some sorts. What powers this sphere exact entail is still unspecified. :*'Kirinākāshama' (切り無いアーカーシャ球, "sphere of boundless space"); Not Yet Revealed